uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast *Wart/Arthur - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Merlin - Goofy (Disney) *Archimedes - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Sir Ector - The King (Cinderella) *Sir Kay - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Sir Pellinore - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *The Scullery Maid - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) (with Fauna and Merrywether as extras) *Madame Mim - Endive (Chowder) *Black Bart the Knight - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Hemenlich (A Bug's Life) **Merlin (Walrus) - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1961)) **Merlin (Mouse) - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) **Merlin (Crab) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) **Merlin (Goat) - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Tranformtions played by: **Madam Mim (Crocodile) - Dil (The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mist) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Kaa (The Jungle Book) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Herself **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Herself *The Wolf as Itself Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 1 Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 2 Mac Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 3 At the King's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 4 ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 5 A Medival Assembly Line *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 6 ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 7 Battle for the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 8 Mac's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 9 Meet Endivet ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 10 The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 11 Mac is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 12 The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 13 Hail King Mac, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 14 End Credits Movie used *The Sword in the Stone Clip used *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *The Prince and the Pauper *House of Mouse *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Cinderella *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Sleeping Beauty *Chowder *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Over the Hedge *Song of the South *A Bug's Life *Alice in Wonderland *Dumbo *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard *The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mist *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Quest for Camelot *The Little Mermaid Gallery Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac as Wart/Arthur Pendragon Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Merlin Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl as Archimedes Alejandro Looking.png|Alejandro as Sir Kay Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as The Scullery Maid Ms. Endive.jpg|Endive as Madam Mim Phoebus HOND.jpg|Phoebus as Black Bart the Knight Verne.jpg|Verne as Merlin (Turtle) BrerRabbit.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Merlin (Rabbit) Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Merlin (Caterpillar) 69032b2be675ddbf8ef849215cccc353.jpg|The Walrus as Merlin (Walrus) Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Merlin (Mouse) Greatseb19.jpg|Sebastian as Merlin (Crab) Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Merlin (Goat) Dil.jpg|Dil as Madam Mim (Crocodile) Brer Fox.jpg|Br'er Fox as Madam Mim (Fox) Bladebeak.jpg|Bladebeak as Madam Mim (Chicken) Iceradumbo0500.jpg|Elephant Matriarch as Madam Mim (Elephant) Zira-the-lion-king-ii-simbas-pride-70.6.jpg|Zira as Madam Mim (Tiger) Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Kaa (The Jungle Book) Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs